My Hero Academia: One Date
by sguimba
Summary: On a typical day at UA, Todoroki finds himself unexpectedly asked out on a date by Nejire Hado of all people. What reason could she have and how would a date between them go?


Todoroki, Iida, and Midoriya were walking into their dorm common room after heading there from class and finishing a practice written test.  
"I have to say, that practice test was harder than usual." Midoriya started, while Iida nodded in agreement.

"You have a point. I prepared and it was more difficult than I was expecting." Iida said. "I can only imagine how the final version must be. We'll have to prepare even harder. Todoroki, how'd you find it?"

"I guess you're both right." Todoroki nonchalantly said.

"For preparing, would you two like to get together for study sessions? I'm sure it would help." Midoriya suggested.

"Excellent idea." Iida praised.

"Fine by me." Todoroki agreed

Suddenly, Midoriya noticed that someone was heading in their direction. It was Nejire Hado, one of UA's Big 3, wearing her usual cheerful expression.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Big 3?" Midoriya pointed out, getting his two friends attention.

"Indeed it is. She is heading this way. Both of you, on your best behaviour! We have to set a shining example for our class to our seniors." Iida reminded as he and Midoriya stood straight while Todoroki remained in his normal posture. Hado then approached the trio and stopped in front.

"Hi! How've you guys been?" She asked nicely.

"We are excellent! The three of us were just preparing for one of our examinations that coming up. We're working hard to ensure that we pass with flying colors!" Iida proudly stated, while Midoriya nodded and Todoroki kept his neutral expression.

"Oh, that's great. Good to hear you're getting on top of things!" Hado congratulated.

"Of course. You should expect nothing less from Class 1A!" Iida proudly boasted  
"I was wondering, is there a reason for you stopping by?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh, right." Hado remembered. She then turned towards Todoroki with a curious look.

"Hey hey, Todoroki, are you busy tomorrow? Do you want go on a date?" Hado suddenly asked.

Midoriya and Iida were stunned by what Hado had just asked as if they were hit by one of Bakugo's explosions. Todoroki, on the other hand, took a little longer to process what he had just heard. His expression change was subtle but he was starting to look slightly nervous by what he had heard.

"Uhm...I mean...I don't have anything planned for tomorrow..."He said while rubbing the back of his neck and looking away  
"Hey, hey, Where are your looking? Is there something cool I'm missing?" Hado curiously said, missing the point of why he was looking away  
Luckily for Todoroki, Iida came to his rescue.

"What Todoroki means to say is, he would love to accompany you tomorrow." Iida spoke for him. "Correct?"  
"Yeah, sure." Todoroki agreed.

"Great! Meet me in front of the school tomorrow around 11. See you then!" Hado joyfully said

She then turned away and walked away like normal, leaving behind the 3 surprised boys.

"What was that all about?" Midoriya wondered in awe.

"One of UA's top 3 students asked me for a date. You were here, after all." Todoroki explained with his literal-minded attitude.

"But it was so sudden. I wonder why?" Midoriya said.

Iida then grabbed Todoroki's shoulders and looked him directly in the eye.

"Todoroki, regardless of the reasoning, you have a very important task in front of you! You must represent Class 1-A in the best way!" Iida firmly told his friend.

"Why would he need to do that?' Kaminari suddenly asked.

Iida and the others turned to see Kirishima and Kaminari entering.

"What's with you guys? You seem riled up over something?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, the reason is that one of the big 3 just asked Todoroki on a date." Midoriya explained, which astonished his 2 classmates.

"Really? That's unexpected." Kirishima commented.

"Wait, you mean that really cute airhead?"Kaminari said in a quizzical tone

He then went on the floor and started crouching in a melancholic manner.

"It's not fair. It's not fair. First Midoriya during the exam and on that island, now Todoroki..."Kaminari whimpered rocking back and forth.

"Hey man, I'm sure you'll get your chance." Kirishima reassured to try and calm his friend down.

"I'm not sure why. I've never really talked to her." Todoroki said. "Could this be a possible training exercise of some sort?"

"Heh, why would anyone ask you out?" Bakugo sneered, having heard the entire conversation.

"Is that jealousy I hear?"Iida questioned, which set off Bakugo's fuse.

"Like hell! Also, wasn't talking to you, so keep your damn mouth shut!" Bakugo shouted.

"It's ok man, sure there's a girl out there for you." Kirishima said as Bakugo turned to him.

"That's not what this is about!" He yelled.

" I'm sleepy. I'm off for a nap." Todoroki announced as he walked to leave his classmates behind.

* * *

Later, during the morning:

Todoroki glanced at his watch and looked at the time. It read 9:55, which made him let out a small sigh. He wasn't a morning person but Iida insisted he woke up early to ensure he was on time for his 'date'. "He had a set a good impression", is what the class president kept telling him. Todoroki just continued to wait and while he did, he wondered why Hado had asked him out specifically. The most logical answer he could think of was that it was for some sort of training. It made sense that one of UA's Big 3 would want to challenge the son of the number two ranked hero. Though he couldn't figure out why she called it a date.

Todoroki's train of thought was interrupted by Hado's arrival.

"Todoroki, hi!" His senior cheerfully greeted as the half and half student turned to see her. "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem. So, shall we head to Gym Gamma?" Todoroki suggested, which puzzled Hado.

"Why would we do that?"She wondered in a confused tone.

"For training. That's why you asked me here, right?" Todoroki said, which made Hado start to laugh slightly.

"No silly, I asked you for a date right? So that's we're going to do." Hado clarified which left Todoroki slightly stunned as his eyes widened a bit. He certainly wasn't expecting this. She wanted an actual date?'

"Oh…." The Icy Hot hero simply said in surprise, while the blue haired heroine continued to smile at him.

"Hey, hey. Let's get going to the mall. There'll be plenty of stuff to do there!" Hado quickly informed him. She then started walking ahead while Todoroki began to follow,

* * *

Hado and Todoroki arrived at the Kiyashi ward shopping mall, with the former looking around in awe, while the latter kept his normal expression.

"Todoroki, where do you want to go?" She eagerly asked him.

", Not really anywhere. It was your idea to come here, so I figured you would take charge." He answered.

"That makes sense." One of the big 3 agreed. "Now, where could we go?"

Hado scanned the area until something caught her eye, which made her smile out.

"I found it! Come on, let's get going!" She excitedly said as she rushed ahead, while Todoroki just followed

Hado had led the half-half quirk user into a clothing store. Todoroki then began to look around.

"Here?" He questioned, which made the third year student nod.

"Yes, I need to do some important preparing here." Hado explained. "Hang on while I find some stuff to try out."

Hado went on ahead and searched for clothes, leaving Todoroki to wait. While she did, he simply stood around until he heard a buzz from his pocket. He then took out his phone and saw that he had received a text. It was from Iida, which read:

'Todoroki, I'm just checking in on you. How are things going so far?'

Todoroki:

"We just started. Nothing so far.'

Iida:

', Just a reminder. Class 1A is counting on you to represent us as our best. In fact, you shouldn't even be texting me! You should focus on your date and being an absolute gentleman!

Todoroki:

'You texted me first.'

Iida:

"I. uh...welll…

Todoroki then noticed Hado heading his way, causing him to respond to Iida more quickly.

'She's back now. I'll talk to you later.'

Todoroki then put away his phone and turned to face the cheerful blue haired girl who had some clothes on her arm.

"Hi, sorry for the wait." Hado greeted.

"Not a problem. So, are we done here, then?" One of Class 1A's strongest asked as he noticed the clothes she had.

"Of course not. I have to try them on first." Hado responded. "Let's head to the back."

"Lets?" A confused Todoroki repeated.

"Yeah, I want you to tell me what you think of each one." Hado requested, which Todoroki didn't expect. He slightly raised an eyebrow

"Honestly, I don't think I have an eye for this kind of stuff." Todoroki admitted but Hado didn't seem too fazed

"It's ok. Just having someone else's opinion is fine." Hado dismissed. "Come on, let's go!."

Hado led Todoroki to the back of the store, where the clothing barracks for changing where. She entered to get dressed, leaving her date behind to wait. A routine then occurred with Hado going in and out with different clothes that Todoroki observed. Though honestly, he didn't really think much of them. They were all pretty much the same to him, so he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to tell her.

When the senior came out from the changing room once more, this time she wore a red flowery style dress. Though the son of Endeavor thought before that all the previous clothes were the same to him, for this one...he felt there was something different about it. To him, it seemed to fit her the most as she seemed more natural in it if he could describe it.

Once Hado thought Todoroki had taken a good enough look, she went back inside and came out wearing her normal clothes with the outfits in a bag. She then faced the bicolored haired youth with a smile.

"So, what did you think of the outfits?" She asked.

"To be honest, I didn't have an opinion on most of them." Todoroki started truthfully. "But for the last one, I can tell you what I think. Again, I'm not really good at this so my opinion probably won't mean much. Anyway, I felt that one was more, natural or like it felt more like yourself, which is why I thought it suited you them most."

Hado took into consideration Todoroki's words as she appeared to be in thought. A smile then re-emerged on her face.

"It felt more like myself?" Right, of course! That's what I should be focusing on! Thanks Todoroki, that's pretty helpful!" Hado cheerfuly praised.

"Glad I could have been of some help at least." Todoroki earnestly responded  
[hr]

After the clothing store, Todoroki and Hado exited out with the latter holding onto some shopping bags with a smile while the former had his usual neutral expression. Hadou then turned around towards Class 1A's ace.

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked him, while Todoroki just shrugged

"I don't know. I don't really come here that often." He explained. "On days when I could, I usually visit the hospital."

"Really? What for?" Hado pondered. "Is someone you know sick? Like a parent?"

The cheerful girl's unintentionally accurate questions made Todoroki think of his mother being there and the reason why she was admitted in the first place, which made his face slightly take a darker turn

"Something like that. It's something I'd rather not talk about." The dual quirk user answered with a somewhat melancholic tone.

Hado just looked at her fellow schoolmate curiously for a little bit and then she looked down as if she was pondering something. Her face then lit up with a smile.

"I know what we can do next! Follow me!" She requested as she went on ahead. Todoroki then followed as usual.

* * *

Later, the two of them found themselves in front of a Japanese styled tea restaurant, which left Todoroki stumped.

"Tea?" He said while Hado nodded.

"Yeah, let's go in."

The two UA student found a two person table and sat across from each other. A female waiter then came to take their order.

"I'd like two cups of hot jasmine tea, please." Hado ordered. "Oh and bring some lilies please."

The waiter took down the order and walked off, leaving Todorok even more puzzled?

"Jasmine tea? And Lilies?" He asked.

"You'll see why." Hado. responded . "Now while we wait... I want to learn more about your quirk! How hot can your fire get?"

"That...I don't know yet." Todoroki answered. "I haven't used my left side as much as my right."

"Ah, I get it. Well, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out." Hadou reassured. "How cold is your ice?"

"Pretty cold." Todoroki answered, fitting his personality,but Hadodidn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Hey, is it because of your quirk why you have two different hair colours then? That's so cool and the colors totally match it!" An amazed Hado pointed out, while Todoroki simply nodded.

"Wait a sec." Hado said as she got out of her chair and walked up to Todoroki's face, getting quite close. She was in fact, really close and he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as she was staring directly into his face.

"Oh, wow, I just noticed you have two different eye colors two! That's so cool!" Hadou said. "What's it like?"

"The blue one is good for day vision while the grey one is good for night " Todoroki replied, which seemed to awe Hado as she sat back down in her seat.

"Really?" She wondered.

"No." The usually serious hero admitted. "I was just joking." His response made his date let out a small laugh.

"You're pretty funny, Todoroki.' Hadou complimented. "I didn't know you could joke like that." But her questions didn't end here

'Hey Hey, if you put an ice cube in your mouth and used your fire and ice at the same time, would it stay frozen or melt?" Hado asked, which threw Todoroki off guard. He never wondered about something so...trivial

". I guess it would depend on which one is more intense." He answered

"During winter, do you not get cold because your ice makes you used to it or your fire keeps you warm? And in summer, do you not get hot because your fire makes you used to it or your ice keeps you cool?" The curious girl quickly asked afterward.

"Well.." The flaming ice user simply said as he didn't really have an answer thought out

"Hey, hey, if you fire ice and ice at the same time, would it make a splash of water or something?" She then asked again, which Todoroki really didn't have an answer to. She clearly had a lot to ask. In fact, she was more interested in his quirk than he was.

"If you-"Hado started before her attention turned to the arrival of the pair's Jasmine tea. Todoroki's nose caught the scent of hot drinks and it was a very strong sweet and rich fragrance.

"Oh, perfect!' A delighted Hado exclaimed as two cups of orange colored tea sat in front of them. There were two lilies on their cups. Hado then gripped her cup and took it up.

"Aren't you gonna take it?" She asked, which prompted Todoroki to do the same. It felt warm in his hand but thanks to his quirk, it didn't bother him that much.

Hado then happily drank from her cup as she took a big sip. Since she was already drinking, Todoroki decided to do the same. As the hot liquid moved through his body, he started feeling a sense of relaxation at the same time. The taste was peculiar and sublime and had a distinct natural flavor towards it. As he drank more, Todoroki started feeling more and more at ease as his shoulders sank. Hado, who had finished, looked on with a smile as he put his tea down.

"Hey hey, how was it?" She asked.

"It was….good." Todoroki simply said, being someone of few words.

"I knew you'd like it. So, are you feeling better?" The third member of the big 3 questioned, much to Todoroki's curiosity.

"Feeling better?" He repeated in a confused tone.

'Yeah. From earlier when you started talking about the hospital, I could tell you it made you kinda sad. So I decided to bring you here because Jasmine Tea always makes me feel better and relaxed!. Oh and the lilies too!" Hado explained, which Todoroki didn't predict.

"Oh...I see…" Todoroki replied, not expecting her kindness. He always thought she was kind of airhead but her doing this for him...he actually appreciated it quite a bit and let out a small smile. "Thank you."

"Hado, can I ask a question this time around?" He then requested shortly after.

"Sure, go for it!" Hado eagerly responded.

"Can you tell me why you asked me for this date? We hardly know each other." Todoroki posed.

"Oh, well your class, in general, has so many interesting people! So I wanted to know more about what someone from it was like. I thought for a while and then figured that one of the class's strongest students and runner up of the Sports Festival would be a good pick." Hado explained. "I think I made a good choice. I've liked hanging out with you."

"Ah, I see." Todoroki responded. That made sense to him. And truth be told, he wasn't having a bad time.

A thought then came to the hero in training.

"Hado, may I ask another question?" He spoke, catching his senior's interest.

"Of course!" She cheerfully replied.

"I was thinking back to when Togata demonstrated his quirk and took down all of my class. It was an incredible display of power. Seeing as you're also part of the big 3, could you show me your quirk? I want a better idea of what to compare myself to." Todoroki wondered

Hearing Todoroki's question made Hado beam widely.

"You bet! I'd love to show you my quirk!" She instantly agreed. "We should go somewhere else so you can have a better look."

Hado got up from her seat, with Todoroki right behind her.

* * *

Later, the two of them stopped in front of a small lake. Hado then turned to face her date.

"So, my quirk is called Wave Motion. It lets my turn my liveliness or vitality into energy. I can then shoot it out like energy waves. Look at this." One of UA's strongest explained as she stuck her hand out.

From her palm, a small golden energy spiral was released, making a ripple across the water.

"So that's how it is." Todoroki observed.

"I'm sure you figured this out, but the strength of each blast depends on how much of my vitality I use. That was just a little bit. This time, I'll use a bit more." Hado went on.

The Wave Motion wielder stuck her hand out and again fired an energy spiral. This time it was much larger and made a noticeable split across the water. The younger hero seemed impressed by what he saw.

"If I use too much, I can get tired pretty easily seeing as it's based on my vitality." Hado finished.

"I got the gist of it. Seems like quite a powerful quirk. No wonder you were able to become one of UA's top students." Todoroki commented, which made the Periwinkle haired heroine beam.

'Aww, thanks. Your quirk is pretty strong too and I'm sure you'll become a great hero!" Hado explained.

"Your power also reminds me of someone's I know." Class 1A's other strongest student then said, thinking of Bakugo's explosion. This piqued Hado's interested.

"Really? Who is it? Wait, don't tell me! I wanna guess, can I? Can I?" She eagerly asked, getting close in Todoroki's face again, leaving him a little flustered

"Be my guest." Todoroki replied, which made Hadoo back up.

"Hmmm, let's see…" Hado thought aloud….."Could it be…..no, that couldn't be it...maybe...no, not it either…."

Todoroki just looked on as Hado wondered before a smile came to her face.

"Is it...Bakugo?!" She questioned, which made Todoroki nod.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking of." He confirmed.

"Now that you think of it, our powers do kind of look similar." The upperclassman realized. "That's cool. Do I remind you of him in any other way?"

"No, the power is the only similarity." The first year student honestly explained."You're about as far apart as I can imagine."

"From what I've seen of Bakugo, I guess that's a good thing." Hado responded. "You know, Todoroki, you remind me of someone too."

"Really? And who would that be?" A curious Todoroki inquired.

"My friend, Amajiki." Hado answered.

"Oh, in what way?" Todoroki further asked.

"At first, both of you seem pretty shy and quiet." Hado started. "But as I get to know you, I can both see that you two are both are really nice people and trying your hardest to be the best heroes out there!"

Todoroki heard Hado's words and took them in, feeling a little flattered by her praise.

"Is that so...then thank you. "Todoroki said, hard for him to find words to express how he felt.

"No problem. Besides, I think it's good we remind each other of people we know! It means we'll be great friends down the road!" Hado added.

"That doesn't sound bad." Todoroki said in response

"Hey, hey. You wanna try something? You wanna float with me using my quirk?" The joyful teen suddenly brought up

"Sure, I guess I can try that." Todoroki agreed.

From her feet, Hado began to levitate a few inches above the ground. She then stuck her hands out for Todoroki to grab on. He then extended his own hands as she took took a hold of them, which caused him to start floating as well. The sensation was new to Todoroki as he felt weightless above the ground, like a feather and it was also...quite calm as well. Todoroki then felt relaxed once more, similar to how he did with the tea.

* * *

Afterward, Todoroki and Hado continued to enjoy the rest of their date. They went out to get something to eat with getting Todoroki's favorite food of Soba. Afterwards, Hado took the two of them to karaoke, with Todorki's voice not being heard due to how quiet he was. Afterwards, the duo stopped to play some games that were available. Once this was done, they took a walk through a nearby park that also served as a route back to UA. Hado had so many questions about Todoroki's quirk, he barely answered any of them and just wondered how she came up with so many questions. Eventually, they reached UA and the end of their date. Hado then turned around to Todoroki

"I had a great time, today Todoroki! It was great getting to know you better!" Hado merrily told him.

"Today was good for me too." Todoroki said. "And again...thank you for what you did for me earlier."

"No problem. If you ever need cheering up, just let me know! It's what friends do, right?" Hado answered him, which caused a small smile to form on Todoroki.

Suddenly, Hado reached forward and planted a kiss on Todoroki's cheek, stupefying him while his eyes widened. He just stared while Hado looked back at him with a happy expression.

"I'll see you around. Bye." She said before walking into the UA entrance, leaving Todoroki by himself. It took him a few seconds to return to normal and he then let out a wider smile than before. He then began to enter UA himself. Suddenly, his pocket buzzed and he reached out to see a message from Iida on his phone.

Iida:  
'Todoroki! Are you done?! If so, how did it go?'

Todoroki:

'It went well.'


End file.
